Didn't he?
by theladyfabray1
Summary: Robin questions her choices that she made when it came to a certain Barney Stinson. Things that could have changed the way things played out between them. Rated T just incase.
1. If you wanna talk, I'm right here

**A/N: OK sorry if it kinda sucks but i took a shot at it. Well basically its set after season 7 final. It's what I thought that might happen next. It's mainly a Robin/Barney story but it does have Lily, Marshall and Ted involved in it as well. There is also a few flashbacks from previous episodes and a quote from that flash back will be the title of the chapter. Hope you like it. Please review this story and tell me what you think.**** I am in the mist of writing the next chapter depending on what you beautiful people think of it.**

**P.S Lets see if you can guess which episode the flash back if from. **

**P.P.S I apologize for my horrid spelling before hand if you do find any bad spelling i may be nearly fifth-teen but my spelling is so back a four year old could spell better then me. Enjoy!**

* * *

_If you wanna talk, I'm right here._

She never thought she would see this day come. Not in a million years. The day that the love of her life walked in and told her and her friends that he was getting married. The words came out of his mouth and hit her like a tone of bricks. As much as she wanted to be happy for both of them, she couldn't. She was scared to admitt to him and herself that she still had feelings for him. As she, Lily and Marshall walked over to the happy couple everything slowed down. She stood there and watched her best friends embrace both Quinn and Barney. She could feel her eyes well up. But being Robin she kept her emotions to herself. She blinked away the tears and walked up to Barney whilst Lily, Quinn and Marshall went into the nusery. 'So last chance to run away together. Doors right there.' He said breaking the tension.

'Yes, start a new life.' Robin said laughing

'Head for the boarder.'

'Canada!'

'Nah, Mexico, Canada sucks.'

'Well you're one quarter Canadian so logically that means you quarter suck.'

'Im a 100% awesome and you know it.'

'Yeah i do.'

'Look i hope this isn't weird or anything because..'

'Barney,' She said said interupting him.

' Im, Im really happy for you,'

'Really?'

'Really,' She said giving a small smile

He pulled Robin into a deep hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took in his embrace. He kissed her softly on the top of his head. 'Don't screw this up Stinson.' She said pulling out of their hug. 'I'll try not to.' He repiled with a soft sigh.

An hour later and the whole gang, with the absent of Ted, was sat in MacLaren's. Robin didnt seem to focus on any of the conversations that was held between her friends. As soon as they mentioned the words 'Baby' or 'Wedding' Robin zoned out. It wasnt that she didnt want to be apart of the celebration of the engagment or the swooning over the new baby Eriksen. She did. But something in her heart told her it wasnt a good idea. Every so often she would feel a nudge from Braney making sure she was okay. And every so often she would feel better for a few secounds. But with another swig of scotch her troubles came back to her. She started to feel like the 'Third-Wheel' within the group. It wasnt they same as it was seven years ago. A engaged couple, a guy looking for 'the one' and two people that was scared to committ. Now the engaged couple beamce a marrried couple with a baby. The guy that was scared of committment was getting married. And the one that was still looking for the one, well he was still sticking to his guns and was still looking for her. And then was Robin, she was still in the same positon as she was all them years ago. _Whats wrong with me? _She thought to herself. She downed her last bit of scotch and started to get up. 'Where you going Robin?' Lily asked her. _Damn it! _She thought. She thought they was to deep in their conversation that they wouldnt notice her get up and leave. 'Erm, I've got to be up earily..for work , so I thought I would go and get some rest.' She lied. She couldnt sit there anymore and feel like crap. 'Okay sweetie, well me and Marsh walk you out, we need to put Marvin to bed.' Lily said sliding out of the booth. 'O..Okay.' Robin heistated. As much as she loved Lily she knew she would try and get why she was so upset out of her. As soon as they statred walking out Robin could feel a tear come down her face. _Crap._ she wiped it away before Lily or Marshall noticed. 'Are you okay Robin?' Marshall asked putting an arm around her shoulder. _Well done Scherbatsky. _'Yeah, I'm fine Marshall I'm just...tried thats all.' She said giving him a weak smile. She knew that he didnt believe her but he left it there. 'You know if you wanna talk, we're right here.' Lily said from the other side of her. _Oh crap. _This led Robin to a flashback.

_'Hey tuts how about a ride?' A voice shouted from the car window. Robin climed into the back of the car not knowing who it was. 'Oh, Hey Robin its you.' It was Barney. 'So is this ride a way to apologize for this morning?' She said looking at him. _

_'I'm sorry I never apologize,' He said 'And why would I.'_

_'You kidding me!' This led her to explaining the events that took place earlier that morning._

_'What you really had something to talk about?'He questioned_

_'Yes, I have spent the last six years in this city focusing on my career all for nothing, some lady nearly got me killed, Mury Povich stole my cab. I swear This city is starting to reject me like a bad organ transplant. Everyone keeps saying that im not a real New Yorker, well maybe I should stop trying.' _

_'Robin I had no idea you..'_

_'No its all my fault for thinking you might care.' She said to him firmly 'Ranjit would you stop the car.'_

_'Stopping the car.'Radjit said._

_'No dont stop the car.' Barney inforced_

_'Not stopping the car.'_

_'Seriously stop the car.' Robin said sternly_

_'Seroiouly stopping the car.'_

_Robin began to get out of the car when Barney started to talk her agian. 'Look wait, wait. Hold on if you wanna talk, i'm right here.' _

_There was a moment of silence at the back to the car. As much as she wanted to talk to him she was still very pissed off at him at the same time. So all she said was, 'Carrots and Peas.' and then she left. _

Not wanting to leave the conversation like she did last year she replied with. 'Thats guys, it means alot. It really does.' She said pulling them both into a brief but sweet hug. They waved her goodbye as she got into the cab. _What would that conversation lead to if she didnt get out of the car?_ She thought to herself at the back of the cab. Alone.

* * *

**If you hadn't guess it yet the episode from where the flash back came from was indeed _Subway Wars. _Hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. Erm, that days just no good

**A/N: aaaaaannnnnnnddddd im back. Hey. So heres the next chap of my story. Hope you like it. and now i don't kno what else to say so bye!**

**P.S again I am sorry for my spelling **

* * *

_Erm, that days just no good._

_'God, I wish last night never happened.'_

_'I don't'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'What if this whole thing isn't the story of how we made a horrible mistake and ruined our relationship. What if its actually the story of how we got back together.'_

_'Okay Im going to ask you one last time, is this what you want?'_

_'Its what we both want,' He said without hesitating,'Why else are we rushing to tell them what we did on a boat, thats a terrible idea'_

_'Barney we have tried this and we failed, why try again?'_

_'Because i haven't stopped thinking about you and you haven't stopped thinking about me.' He said again without hesitating. _

_'I'm such a mess, why do you even like me?'_

_'I guess because your almost as messed up as I am.' _

_Robin gave a smal smile to him. 'Well there's the small issue that we are currently dating other people.'_

_'How about this, when we dock lets each do what we have to do and then meet up at MacLaren's at midnight and talk about us.'_

She laid there in her bed thinking what would have happened if she actually dumped Kevin. Would she be the one that was getting married to Barney? The one that meant the world to him? She rolled over to her side and closed her eyes hoping she could go to sleep. But that moment kept replaying in her head like a broken record. She could feel her eyes well up. At that moment she relised how much she had broken Barney. How she broken his heart with just a single look. She wanted to go back to that night in the hospital. The night where she bailed on telling Kevin she cheated on him. Tell her that if she doesnt tell him then she will hurt the person that means the world to her. But it doesnt work like that. All she has to do is sit by and regret the stupid mistakes she made.

A few weeks had passed since Barney had told his friend about his engagment. He was sat in his apartment planning the wedding. 'Who sall we have as bride maids?' Quinn asked rubbing his shoulders. 'We could have two of your stipper friends, Lily and Robin!' Barney said excitedly. 'Woooh, wooh wooh.' Quinn said walking into his eye line. 'Robin?'

'Yeah.' Barney said looking confused.

'Don't you think its a bad idea having you ex as a brides maid?'

'No, not really. Me and Robin are cool, we're bros'

'Well its like me asking you to have one of the guys I give a lap dance to be...'

'One , how is that a far comparison,' Bareny said standing up,' and two Robin is my best friends, its not fair, if we have Ted, Marshall and Lily apart of the wedding Robin is too.'

'But Robin is your ex girlfriend!'

'Why should it matter?'

'Because I don't want her there!'

There was a moment of silence between the couple. Barney can not have Robin at his wedding. Robin was his partner in crime. His bro and, as much as he didnt like admitting it infront of Ted and Marshall, his bestest friend. 'So your asking me not to invite my best friend to our wedding?' Bareny said quitely.

'Look Im not saying that, I could tolerate her being there, but i really don't want her as a brides maid. Please Barn.'

'Give me time to think about it.' Barney said sitting on a chair.

_'Hey I'm really sorry about that phone call.' Barney said loudly over the rain. Earlier that day he had fake a phone call to Robin from her dad just to prove a point._

_'Oh its fine.'_

_'No, its so not fine, I was a jerk and if you dont mind me saying but your dad is a complete idiot for not calling. He shouldn't go a day without a day calling you. When I let a day go by without talking to you. Erm, that days just no good.'_

_Robin smiled at him. They both walked closer to each other. Their faces were inches away from each other when a phone went off._

He want to the bar alone that night. Luckly for him, only Ted was sat in the regular booth. He went to the bar, got his usually drink and sat opposite his friend. 'Hey Barn, you okay?' Ted said curiously to his glum friend. 'Quinn doesnt want Robin at the wedding.' He said bluntly.

'What? Why?' Ted asked confused

'I don't know, we were talking about the wedding eairlier and she asked me who we should have as brides maids so I said 'We could have two of your stipper friends, Lily and Robin!' and then she said why should we have Robin as a bride maid she your ex and then we argued a bit and then she came straight out and said she didnt want her there.'

'Wow. What you going to do dude?'

'I don't know. I mean Robin is my best friend i can not have her there with me. She's the only on that stops me from doing something stupid.' Barney looked down at his half empty glass.

'Maybe Quinn's got a point.' Ted said quitely. Barneys head shot up at his eyes looked directly at Ted. This made him shift around in his seat slightly. 'I mean look what happened to me, I invitied my ex and Stellas ex to our wedding and she left me. Maybe this is a sign.' Barney sighed. Ted was right. Maybe he could settle with her jusat being a guest.

* * *

** I still havent got anything to say so bye! **


	3. The trouble doesnt seem so troubling P1

**HI! Well I've been writing this chapter for a while now so I thought it should have two parts to it. I would have uploaded earlier but but computer decided to turn off so I lost everything I had written that day. So I thought today was a good day to finish. Maybe because I got my GCSE results today and I am really not happy with them. So I took out my anger by writing. Meh. Anyway hope you enjoy it. I am sorry for my spelling once again. I think that's the reason I didn't get good grades. HAY HO! **

* * *

_With you the trouble doesnt seem so..troubling Part 1 _

Ted woke up that morning not remembering what happened last night. He looked around his room seeing if there was any sight of a pineapples or a random girl in his bed. Luckly non was found. He got out of his bed put some sweats on and walked out his door. He walked into the living room but froze in his tracks. Their was a body laid across his couch. _Who the hell is this? _He slowly walked up to the stranger passed out in his aparment and poked them. There was no movement. _Oh crap their dead! _was the first thought that came into Teds head. He poked the body a few more times before they began to stir. Ted sighed with relife when he relised it was his friend Barney. He sat up on the couch holding his head. Ted flopped down next to him. 'What happened last night?' Ted ask his half-asleep friend. 'I dont know, all I can remember is we were down at MacLaren's...'

_Last night_

_'Right I am going to get your mind off this Quinn-Robin situation we are going to get drunk untill we cant see.' Ted said to his friend sliding into the booth with ten shots. 'These are the shots that you, Marshall and Lily made me have all them years ago when you said I had to stop thinking and do. So we are going to 'do' and drink.' He pushed five shot glasses infront of his friend. 'I don't think this is a good idea Ted.' _

_'Are you hearing yourself right now Barney Stinson. Wheres that little Barney in your head telling you to get drunk? Oh yeah, he died when you lost your awesomeness.' _

_'Hey, I am still awesome. I never lost my awesomeness dude.'_

_'Well then drink.'_

_'Fine, on the count of three. One..Two...Three!'_

'And thats all I can remember.' Barney said rubbing his head. 'Do you think that Carl can tell us what happened last night?' Ted said looking at his friend weakly. Barney nodded. He picked up his cell to call Carl but his phone started ringing. It was Robin. 'Hey Robin.'

'Hey Barney, I think we need to talk about last night,do you mind if I come over?'

'Ermm, I am at Teds..'

'I know, look Im on my way I'll explain when I get there.'

The phone call ended. 'I have a really bad feeling about this.'Barney said sliding down in his seat. What on heveans earth happened last night? He really hoped that he didn't drunk dail Robin last night and said something he would have regreted. 'Im going to make some coffee, you want some?' Ted asked getting up from the couch slowly. Barney nodded while he rubbed his temple. He really didnt want to face Robin right now. Maybe there was a way he could get out. Maybe he could climb through the bathroom window and run away to Mexico. Change his name to Barnicous Stinsious. Get married to a spanish bimbo and start his own strip club. But his shot of escape went when he heard a knock at the door. He got up, swallowed his pride and anwsered the door. And there she stood looking as beautiful as ever. 'Hi.' She said with a small smile. He gave her a smile in return. He gestured her to come in the apartment. 'I'm guess you cant remember anything from last night?' She said sitting on the couch. 'Not a thing.' He said siting next to her. He looked at her. 'I did something bad didnt I.' She nodded her head slowly. 'Okay I have put some sugar in your coffee just to wake you-' Ted said walking into the living room. 'Oh Robin...do you want some coffe?' Robin laughed at her friend. 'No Ted I'm fine, how about you give Barney his and come and listen to the amazing story of how you both made utter asses of yourself.' Ted did what he was told and sat down at the other side of Robin. 'Once apon a time there where two drunken idiots sat in a bar...'

_'Tedddddyyyyyy!' Barney said with a giggle at the end._

_'Whats..up buddy?'_

_'I've only just noticed this, but you have really small hands.'_

_Ted held up his hand infront of his face, moving it forwards and backwards trying to focus his vision. 'I have, havent I.' He said putting his hands down. The was a moment of silence before both man began laughing. 'You have women hands.' Barney yelled with a snort at the end. This got the attention of a few people sat close by. 'Okay I'm going to get some more of that magical liquid from Carl the Vampire I'll be right back.' Ted slid out of the booth and fell flat on his face. 'I'm okay!' Barney just sat there and laughed. He picked up his phone and went to call Quinn but he clicked Robin by accident. 'Hello.'_

_'Helllooooooo Quinn!'_

_'Erm, Barney its Robin.'_

_'Oh hey Robin! What are you doing on Quinn's phone?'_

_'I'm not, you called my phone..' Barney took the phone from his ear and read the caller id. Although his vision was blurred he could make out the first letter of her name. 'Oh yeah, oooossspy. Oh well now that I'm talking to you we might as well have a catch up. How have you been Robin, it's been a while.' _

_'You saw me yesterday Barney.'_

_'Yeah thats still tooo long. I miss you.'_

_'Okay your drunk.'_

_'I am not! How can you say something like-omg Teddy theres A GIRL FIGHT!' Barney yelled to his friend who was still trying to find his way to the bar. _

_'Okay where are you two I'm coming to get you and take you home.' _

_'We are at that bar, you know the one, the one with alcohol.'_

_'Well that narrows it down to every bar in New York.' She got no replie from him. Barney got up and called Wendy. After getting her attention he threw the phone to her and ran to the bathroom. 'Barney?'_

_'Hello Robin its Wendy, Barney threw his phone at me, I think he's gone to throw up.'_

_'Oh okay. Im guessing their down at MacLaren's. When he comes back out tell him I'm on my way.' Then she hung up._

'Is that it?' Barney said sitting up. 'Nope, it gets worse. So I walked into the bar..'

_'ROBBBBIIINNNNN!' yelled Ted from the bar. He got off the stool and ran to her. He hugged her like he hasnt seen her in years. 'Thank god your here. This place is scary. The Vampire gave me some magical fairy liquid and now I can't walk straight. I think his trying to kill me.' He said, whispering the last bit._

_'It's okay, I'm here to take you home. Where's the other drunken idiot?' She said patting Ted on the back. _

_'Sir Awesomeness, he's over there talking to Lady Wendy of this enchanted world.' Ted was funny when he was drunk. He had different stages of drunkeness. This was him thinking he is in a fairy tale. She walked up to Wendy and Barney, over hearing their conversation._

_'I thought I could do it but I can't. She's my best friend. But she's my soon to be wife. She can't make me choose between them. I've known Robin for like this many years.' He said holding up eight fingers. 'She's my bro, my bestestest friend ever! But shush you can't tell Ted!'_

_'Come on Barney it's time to take you home.' Robin said from behind them._

_'ROBIN!' Barney said sliding from out of the booth. He walked up to her and hugged her. 'Whats with all the hugging today?'_

_'My hands are reaaly small aren't they.' Ted said from the other side of Robin. _

_'Right both of you move I'm taking you home.' She grabbed Ted and Barney's hand and led them outside. Luckly for them Ranjit was sat outside waiting for them. 'Hello!' He said sticking his head out of the window. 'HEYYYY!' Both Barney and Ted yelled. Robin pushed them both into the back of the car. Ted's apartment was the closes so she decided to take them both there. But it was still half an hour away. So within ten minutes Ted had fell asleep on Barney's shoulder. 'Hey Robin,can I tell you something?' Barney said quitely. By this time Barney had sobbered up slightly. 'Sure go ahead buddy.'_

_'I still love you.'_

* * *

**Yes, I went there.**


	4. The trouble doesnt seem so troubling P2

**This chapter is short then the other I have done. sorry**

**this is all i have to say**

* * *

_'What?' Robin said looking at him_

'WHAT!' both Barney and Ted said. 'I said I loved you?' Barney said.

'I do not have lady hands.' Ted said looking at his hands. Barney and Robin gave Ted a death glare. 'So your in love with Robin.'

_'Your still in love with me.' Robin said quitely. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Barney was engaged to Quinn. He can't be in love with her. 'Yes. I never stopped loving you. I know things haven't been great between us. I mean it really hurt me with the whole Kevin thing. But I dont know. I mean theres always been a small part of me that still did want to be with you. But I thought if I pushed it away then I could forget about it. But I just can't. And when Quinn said she doesn't want you at the wedding-'_

_'Wait Quinn doesn't want me at the wedding?'_

_'Well she doesn't want you to be a braids maid, but I do and we got into a little agruement and she asked me not to have you apart of the wedding. But i don't know.'_

_'Listen to me Barney, everything you're saying right know, you don't mean. You love Quinn, otherwise you wouldn't being marrying her. Barney, you are getting pre wedding jitters. Its understandable. You are like the most oppisite person to ever get married. Quinn is perfect for you.' _

_'She's not, you are!'_

_'WHERE'S MY LOYEL STEED WIND DANCER?' Ted yelled from the other side of Barney. _

_'Go back to sleep Ted.' Robin said. He put his head back on Barneys shoulder and went back to sleep. 'Look Barney I can't do this right now. I going to admitt it I still do have feelings for you. But I can't do anything about it. Your with Quinn. And even if you wasn't with Quinn we couldn't do it. We tried and failed. Theres no point going down that road again. I broke your heart and I can't forgive myself for being such a slut. I don't mind not being a brides maid. Honestly.' Robin said with a smile at the end. He looked at her. He could see that she had tears in her eyes that she was trying so hard to hold back. 'Hey, guess what?' Barney said looking at her in the eyes. 'What?'_

_'Ted has lady hands!' Barney said laughing. Robin just shook her head and laughed quitely. 'Yo lday hands we're heerrrreeee!' Barney said shaking Ted awake. _

'So we walked into Teds apartment, I put Ted to bed and you had passed out on the couch.' Robin said rounding off her story. 'Wow.' Barney said sitting up in his seat. 'I'm going to leave you two to talk.' Ted said getting up. 'In a bit lady hands. Robin said. Ted froze in his trakes looked at her, then continued walking. 'I'm really sorry for what happened last night.' Barney started. 'I was drunk, I do lots of stupid stuff when I'm drunk.'

'I forgive you Barney.' She said smiling at him.

'Thank you.'

'_So you're in love with me?'_

_'What? Oh yeah, very much.'_

_'Okay you can knock it off Lily told me.'_

_'Danm it Lily!'_

_'I can't believe you'd do that.'_

_'It's just...I care about you Barney, this kind of stuff..the emotional stuff, its not your thing. So I thought I would save you the trouble.'_

_'Maybe I don't want to be saved the trouble, maybe I want to trouble. I haven't wanted the trouble in a long time. With you the trouble doesn't seem so..troubling. I dont know, I thought that you would feel the same way.'_

_'Maybe I do, I dont know. Im not the biggest confronter of feelings. I mean clearly theres something between us. Maybe my head was saying nip it in the bud because my heart was was saying something else. Look I have feeling for you Barney. Maybe I even love you.'_

_'Wooh, this is going to fast dont you think.'_

_'What?'_

_'We've got a really good friendship going, why screw up a good thing. Friends'_

_'Friends.'_

_'Oh my god you did it again, you just Mosbyed me!'_

_'I did not!'_

_'You did, you little minx!' _

_'Okay, your right i just Mosbyed you. '_

_'Why are you so afraid of giving us a chacne?'_

_'Because I'm scared of how much i like you!' _

_'Woo, it's a bad idea.'_

_'Your right. This is a mistake.'_

_'Yes..no.'_

_'I love you.'_

_' Lets be friends.'_

_'Okay friends then.'_

_'I love you.'_

_'Lets get married.'_

_'No your smothering me!'_

_'Okay forget it.'_

_'Arr!'_

_'Arr!'_

* * *

**I dont know. bye **


	5. But timings a bitch

**HEY GIRL HEY! I know this is shorter then the other ones but I haven't been at home long enough to write loads. I am currently sat at home though so I thought I would put up a quick chapter while I had the chance. Anyway thanks for everyone that has reviewed, it means alot that you guys like it. So enjoy!  
**

* * *

_But timing's a bitch._

After Barney and Robin finnished talking, Barney went back to his apartment to talk to Quinn. Robin stayed at Ted's to have a cup of coffee with him. 'What you going to do?' Ted asked handing over the coffee to her. 'There's nothing I can do. He's with Quinn.' Robin said looking down at her hands. 'I mean my brain is telling me to let him be happy. But my heart is telling me to do something about it. Ever since we broke up a small part of me wanted him back, even if I didn't relise it. But it doesn't matter. I guess it never ment to be.'

'Do you hear yourself right know Scherbatsky. Do you remember what you told me at Punchy's wedding?'

_'You okay?'_

_'No, you?'_

_'Not excessfully, you wanna talk about it?' _

_'Not even a little.'_

_'Might make you feel better.'_

_'Okay fine, I'll make you a deal. You go first and then I'll stick with my thing with not talking about it.'_

_'Okay. All my friends for high school are here with their wife's or kids. Me, my date for the night is a sticky magazine.'_

_'Sounds like high school all over again. Sorry it was right there.' _

_'I used to believe in destiny, you know. I would go to the bagle place, see a pretty girl in line, reading my favourite novel, whistling the song thats been stuck in my head all week and I think, wow, hey maybe she is the one. Now I just think,I know that bitch is going to take the last whole weat everything bagle.'_

_'You've just been focused on work.'_

_'No, its more then that, I've stopped believing. Not in some depressed I'm going to cry in my toast way, not in a way I even notice untill tonight. It's just everyday I believe a little and a little less and a little less and that sucks. What do I do about that Scherbatsky?'_

_'You're Ted Mosby. You start believing again.'_

_'In what? Destiny.'_

_'Chemistry. If you have chemistry you only need one other thing.'_

_'What's that?'_

_'Timing. But timings a bitch.' _

'Yeah, well remember what I said when you tried to get back together with Zoey.' Robin said pointing at him.

_'You can't get back together with Zoey just because you're freaking out over a light bulb.' _

_'I'm not freaking out over a light bulb. I'm freaking out over 50,000 light bulbs. I can't do this. I only got this job because you gave it to me Barney, I didn't earn it. '_

_'Look, Ted. The future is scary. But you can't just run back to the past because it's familiar. Yes it's tempting.'_

_'But, it's a mistake.' _

'I can't even us my own advice.' Robin said looking away from him.

'Hey, look this thing between you and Barney is different. You two have such a strong bound, you guys belong together. I want what you two have.'

'Me and Barney don't have anything.'

'Yes you do Robin!' Ted said getting out of his seat. 'You guys are perfect together. Although you guys are not together you have something that he and Quinn don't have. You bring the best out of each other. As much as you're both such screws up in relationships, you've managed to maintain such a great friendship. Just remember what you said. Timings a bitch. But maybe someday. It will work out.' He said. Robin stood up and froze for a moment before hugging him. 'Thank you Ted.' She said with a smile.

A month had passed. Barney had apologized to Quinn and they contuined planning the wedding. They decided that they didn't want to wait anymore so they planned it for July 24th, which was a week away. 'So one week untill you're a married man, how you feelling?' Robin said patting down his back. They were sat in their booth along side with Ted and Victoria. 'Honestly, I am terrified.'

'Well, if you plan to ditch. Leave a note.' Victoria said laughing.

'I will.' Barney said laughing along. Although Barney seemed like he was joking. He wasn't. He really didn't want to go through it. But it was a week away. Unless something so shocking happened that gave him the courage to stop it, then thats a different matter. And of course there was. And it was Robin.

* * *

**OH AND DOCTOR WHO STARTS ON SATURDAY AND IM SO FRIGGING EXCITED OMG!**

**Sorry my nerdy side came out for a sec there. Bye.**


	6. Filling you and empyting you all at once

**I'M BACKKKKK! Im sorry for not updating earlier. I've been super busy getting used to my new school, quite frankly was a waste of money. Anyway how amazing have to past four episodes been omg my face still hearts from smiling so much. There has been a slight mention of the first episode and the first episode of season seven. And yes TED IS MEETING THE MOTHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ARE YOU EXCITED. I know that Ted said he met his wife at a wedding that went horrible wrong. But I didn't want that to be Barney and Robin's wedding. I wanted theirs to be perfet and special and hrkgbwhe. So thats why I'm writing that fully from the top of my head. Hope you like it and I MAY be able to put up another chap up before school. School has been so stressfull. Starting my GCSE's, Cheerleading and being a events leader. Plus not getting home till five I haven't been able to write as much as I hoped but I hope you like it. ENJOY!**

* * *

'I heard the groom wanted to see me.'

'What do you think of this tie?'

'Oh thank god, Barney Stinson needs you before his wedding, you asume theres at least one dead hooker in the closet, right?' Ted laughed nervouly.

'Is this one better?'

'Look the tie is great and you know its perfectly normal to have some pre wedding jitters.'

'I'm not having jitters, it just occurs to me that once I put this tie on i can never take it off. I have to wear this tie forever and ever. And sure this tie is skinny now but what happens if it gets fat and starts bossing me around. Did I make a mistake, would I have been happier with the other tie.' Barney sat down on the coffee table with a huff. 'I don't know what I'm doing Ted. This doesn't feel right. Is that bad?'

'Look Barney, your just nervous. Its is normal. Trust me. But word of advice. Leave a note.' This made Barney laugh as they thought back about what happened the day of Victoria's wedding.

'But what if Quinn isn't the one.'

'I'm going to tell you something that Klaus said to me that night It's not something that develops over time. Its something that happens instantaniously. It courses through you like the water in the river after a storm. Filling you and emptying you all at once. You feel it without your body. In your hands, in your heart, in your stomach, in your skin.'

Barney had to think for a moment. He opened his mouth to begin speaking again when there was a knock at the door. 'I'll get it.' Ted said walking towards the door. He opened it and there stood Robin. She wore a light shaded yellow dress with white heels. Her hair curled perfetcly over her shoulders. In her hands was a beautifully wrapped package. 'Hey Ted, erm is Barney here?'

'Yeah, why?'

'I was just dropping of his wedding present before I left.'

Ted thought back to the conversation they had a couple days before the wedding. How she said that she couldn't stand there and watch he get married. How it broke her heart seeing him move on so quickly. How he is getting married to a women that dooked him out of thousands of dollars. However, she didn't tell Barney about she felt at that moment. She didn't want to worry him.

'Why are you leaving Robin?' Barney said coming from behind the door.

'Oh, erm..' She had to think on her feet.'Work called me in..erm I have to cover for...Sandy.' She hated lying to Barney. She knew he could see right through her. 'What are you kiding, I thought you told them you couldn't work.' Barney said with a hint of worry in his voice.

'I did, but...'

'Your lying Robin.'

'What..No! No I'm not.'

'Oh come on Robin I can see right through you. Plus you are the worse liar in the intire world.' Barney said crossing his arms. Ted took the present off of Robin, 'I'm just going to leave you two alone.' He said slipping out of the room. 'Have you got a problem with me getting married?'

'NO! Not at all...It's just who you're getting married to.' Robin finally addmitted.

'What is that suppose to mean?'

'Barney, she's not the one for you. Yeah, she may be manipulative and crude and inapproprate and is willing to have sex anywhere. But what if you wake up in ten years time, full of regret.' Barney looked at her straight in the eyes. She shifted uncomfortably under his glare. 'Look I have to go.' She walked away from him. After she was out of his sight, he began running, yelling her name as he did. He ran past Ted, who began running after him. They both ran after Marshall, Lily and Marvin. Marshall began running after the two of them with Lily walking swiftly with Marvin after them. All four of them got outside just before Robin got into her cab. Unlucky for them it began raining. Ted looked around for a unbrella and happened to come across a yellow one that was rested against the wall. 'Robin, wait.' Barney said firmly. She turned around and looed at him. 'Look Barney I can't do this right now, its raining and you're about to get married.'

'I'm not getting married without you there Robin. Don't you understand. I wouldn't gone through any of this if I knew that you didn't like Quinn. Your my best friend Robin.'

'I shouldn't become between you and happiness Barney.'

'Your not Robin. Do you want me to tell you how i see myself in ten years? I see myself sat with my five best friends in the intire world. Lily and Marshall with their kids. Ted married with his kids..'

'Thanks buddy!' Ted yelled behind him.

'And me and you sat drinking scotch laughing at them because their lives aren't awesome as ours.'

'What about Quinn?'

'With or without Quinn. But it cannot be like that is you don't like her.' There was a moment of silence between them. All that could here wasthe downpour of the rain. 'Go get married Barney.' Robin said as she climbed into the cab. The cab drove off and Barney chased after it. Ted walked over to Barney with the umbrella and guided him back inside the church.

* * *

**P.S Okay am I the only one that has notice that they have put Neil in a vest with his suites in nearly every episode so far. He looks HOT omg it is unreal. meh**


	7. Hes my boyfriend and shes my girlfriend

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! I have tried so hard to get this up but I didn't relise how little time after everything I have to do. So here you guys go. Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a rough day for Barney. His best friend left him in the pouring rain. Quinn left him when he told her he couldn't go through with the wedding. He let the wedding recepetion to continue to allow his friends to have fun. But if he was honest with himeself he felt like utter crap. Ted, on the other, had better luck. When he walked Barney back inside the church he bumped into the owner of the yellow umberella. Her name was Daisy and she was pefect. She had brown hair and the bluest eye's he has even seen. He spent most of the night with her. Talking, dancing, laughing. He has never been so happy in his life. He walked over to Barney when Daisy went to the restroom. 'How are you doing buddy?' He said patting him on his back. 'I've had better days.' He said with a sad smile. Ted sat down next to him. They both watched as Lily and Marshall played with their baby boy. 'Why can't it be that easy, you know? Fall in love with you best friend, get married, live happily ever after. Why can't I have that?' Barney said looking at Ted with the saddest eyes he has ever seen. 'You did.' He said simply.

_'Really?'_

_'Yeah, really. We sat down, we had the talk. Barney's my boyfriend know.'_

_'And Robin's my girlfriend. I know it sounds nuts but it feels good to say.' _

_'We're both affraid of committment but the fact is we also can't live without each other.'_

_'And if the alternative is not being together then its worth taking this risk cause..she's awesome.'_

_'He's awesome. He looks nice in a suit.'_

_'She can handle her soctch.'_

_'He's my boyfriend.'_

_'And she's my girlfriend.' _

'Ted I have to go.' Barney said standing up. 'Btw. Make sure you kiss her.' Barney said with a wink. Ted smiled a little. His eyes got covered up by someone's hands. He pulled them away from his face and it was Daisy. 'Hey!' He said facing her. 'Hey. How's Barney doing?' She said walking around the chair and sitting on his lap. 'Better, I think. He's acutally gone for a walk...I think.' He said with a slight confused look on his face. 'Hey lets play a game. Try collect as many bottles of wine off the tables as you can.' He said tickling her sides every so slightly. 'What does the winner get?' She said with a giggle. 'Wait and see.' Ted replied with a wink. She jumped and ran to the nearest table that had some wine. 'Hey cheater!' He said leaping from his seat.

Barney ran out the front door of the church and headed towards the main street flagging down a cab while he did. He jumped into the first cab that stopped. He told the taxi driver the address of the apartment building and waited. His heart pounded in his chest and a smile appered on his face. He couldn't believe what he was doing. A few short hours ago he was going to marry someone he thought he loved. He knew he didn't but Quinn was a safe choice. Robin was something completely differenet. As much as she hurt him and as much of a jackass he was to her he had never stopped loving her. The cab stopped suddely outside the apartment building. He threw a random amount of money at the taxi and jumped out. He ran as fast he could to her apartment. He got outside her down. He stood there for a moment to catch his breath and then knocked.

Meanwhile back at the church the reception had finnished. Most of the guest had left, many went to the hotel cross the street. Only Daisy and Ted had stayed at the reception hall. They were both sat on the dance floor drinking the bottles of wine they managed to collected. 'You know I really enjoyed tonight, Ted.'

'Me too, well apart from my best friend calling of his wedding, but everything else, with you, was awesome.'

'We should do something like this again. Hey give me your phone.'

'Why?'

'So I can hit myself over the head with it. What do you think I want it for?' She said laughing. Ted passed his phone over to her and she put her number in his cell. Then took his number out of his phone and put it in her's. 'Now I can call you.' She said with a smile. She stood up, picked up her shoes and began walking away when her phone rang. 'Hello?'

'It works.' She turned around to see Ted stood up with the phone against his ear and a smuge smile on his face. She walked back over towards him and pushed her lips against his.

Robin was sat on her sofa looking at an old photo album. It had pictures of her and her friends. Before Hurricane Quinn. There was a photo of her and Barney. It was on Halloween. Barneys arm was wrapped around her waist and she was kissing his cheek. She smiled at the memory. She almost jumped out of her skin when there was a knock at her door. She put the photos down on the coffee table and walked towards the door. 'Barney?' She said shocked.

'You're Canadian.' He said firmly.

'Erm, thanks for the reminder? What do you want Barney?'

'You're Canadian,'He contiuned as he walked into her apartment, 'You're a gun nut. You're crazy and loud.' He paused for a moment. 'And thats what I love about you. I love they way you laugh, the way you drink your soctch, the way you go all canadian when your drunk.' He could see that a small smile had appered on her face. He moved closer towards and continued. 'I love how I can talk to you about anything, I love the way you're eyes twinkle when you cry. I love everything about you that you don't. You're the most beautiful women I have ever met. Dude your WAY more then a ten.' She laughed at the way her said 'way'. 'I love the way you laugh at my jokes when no-one else does. I just..love you.' He looked at her straight into her eyes. She pulled onto his tie and kissed him. It took him by suprsise but he imbraced it. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her in ever so slightly. Robin pulled away suddenly. 'Wait. What about Qui-'

'We broke up. I told her that i couldn't marry her cause I couldn't trust her. And even though I thought I did, I didn't love her.' He said smiling. 'Not as much as I love you.' Robin smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

* * *

**Hope you liked and how amazing was Monday's episode. I have watched the last ten minutes over and over again because its just so perfect. THEY ARE ENGAGED AND IM HAPPY AND THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS PRESTENT EVER AND AAAAARRRRRRR! **

**P.S Hope you guys survive the 'end of the world'. **

**P.P.S ITS MY BIRTHDAY IN 11 DAYS AND I JUST CANT SJBGIALERTBKQ IM SO EXCITED! okay bye. **


	8. All of a sudden that door's closed

**Hey, Hi, Hello.**

**So I've been sat here doing school work and I saw this and thought I should put it up. So I have. Enjoy!**

* * *

Babies were never really Robins thing. She wasn't the most motherly person. But when she found out that she couldn't have children things changed. So when her best friends asked her to look after their son she happily agreed. But she didn't realise how hard this was going to be. 'Okay his asleep at the moment. If he wakes up there's milk in the fridge that should put him back to sleep. There are phone numbers on the fire-place in case anything happens. There should be enough milk for the weekend. If you can't handle it Robin just -'

'Lily, stop it. I can handle it. If I can't, I will call Ted or Barney. You and Marshall go enjoy your weekend away.' Robin said with a smile.

'Okay, okay we are going. Thanks for doing this Robin.' Lily said hugging her friend. Both Lily and Marshall waved goodbye and shut the door behind them. As soon as the door shut baby Marvin began to cry. This was going to be a long weekend.

_'Are you okay?' Lily ask when she saw that her friend was upset._

_'Yeah, yeah erm, I guess this pole volting thing is finally hitting me.' _

_'I don't get it Robin did you really want to be a pole volter.'_

_'No, no I was always adamantly against having a pole volting career. Even though it's what most women want.'_

_'Most women want to be a pole volter.'_

_'In Canada, It's very big up there. You know its, its meet a nice guy, get married...volt some poles. But I never wanted that. Of course its one thing not to want something, it's another to be told you can't have it. I guess it's just nice knowing that you could someday do it if you changed your mind. But now all of a sudden that door is closed.' _

Robin tried everything to settle Marvin. She gave him his milk, changed his diaper, even gave him a dummy, even though Lily's instructions were clear not to. Nothing would work. So she tried singing to him. 'Do you want you're Aunt Robin to sing you a song, eh Marv?' So tried think of a song to sing to him. 'Let's go to the mall today, everyone come and play.' Robin began to sing softly. Marvin started to stop crying as she began to sing. ' Lets go to the mall today, throw every last care away, let's go to the mall, today.' She finished with a smile on her face. Marvin had fallen asleep in her arms. Robin didn't know it yet but she had a future Robin Sparkles fan laid in her arms. She walked back into Marvin's room and placed him softly inside his crib. She looked down at him with a smile on her face. Even though Robin knew that she couldn't have children, she want's to be the best aunt to Marvin. Robin walked back into the living room and turned on the baby monitor. She flopped onto the couch and turned on the TV quietly.

Barney had come up to see Robin at Lily and Marshall's apartment. It had been three months since Robin and Barney had got back together and if he was honest with himself her was at his happiest. Robin and Barney's relationship the first time round wasn't the best, with him getting fat and Robin's hair falling out. But this time it was different.

He walked up to the door and opened it slowly. The first thing that came into view was Robin sound asleep. She has her hair tied into a messy bun with little strands coming out of it. She clutched the baby monitor in her hands. A small smile appeared on Barney's face. He knew that one day Robin was going to be a great mother. He shut the door as gently as he could to not wake neither Robin nor Marvin. He walked over to Robin and softly kissed her on the top of her head, causing her to wake up. She lifted up her head slowly until she had eye contact with Barney.

'Hey sleepy head.' He said with a hushed voice. His lips crashed with Robin's. He could feel her smile against his lips.

'You want some coffee.' She said getting of the couch with a stretch.

'Sure, black with-'

'Two sugars.' She said finishing off his sentence with a smile. As Robin began making the coffee Marvin starting to cry. 'Oh god, let me go get him.' Robin said rushing out of the kitchen.

'No no no no no no, no.' Barney said standing in her way. 'I'll get him.' Barney walked over to Marvin's room to find the baby screeching. He reached over and lifted him up. He began bouncing Marvin gentle as he walked back into the living room.

Robin looked into the living room where Barney was playing with Marvin. It was the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Her smile then suddenly faded as she realised that she will never be able to have that. To have a baby that is her own. Half her and half Barney. Yeah, she could adopt but that wouldn't be the same. The kid would never be _hers. _She would never be woken up on Christmas morning to a little blond-haired, blue-eyed child or see them in there first school play. Honestly, it hurt. She couldn't take it anymore. She slammed her coffee cup on the counter and walked out of the apartment,

'Robin?' Barney said as she walked out. He picked Marvin up and followed her.

_**July 2017**_

_**'We're not freaking out. WE'RE NOT FREAKING OUT!' Ted said as he and Barney ran into Barney's apartment. 'Guys, slow you're roll. It's a false alarm.' Robin said walking out of the kitchen eating ice cream. 'That's the third false alarm this week, dude this is baby best be worth it.' Barney said taking the ice cream from Robin. 'And this is bad for you.' He said with a mouth full of ice cream. They both sat down on the sofa as Ted stood there in shock. 'I NEARLY HAD A HEART ATTACK AND ALL YOU GUYS CARE ABOUT IS ICE CREAM.' He screamed at the top of his voice. They both sat there with blank expressions on their face's. 'You want some buddy.' Barney said lifting the ice cream pot towards Ted. 'Yes. Yes, I do.' Taking the pot from his grasp and walked into the kitchen for another spoon. 'When is the baby due anyway?'**_

_**'Not for another 2 month.' Robin said bluntly. **_

_**'Why you getting contractions so early then?.' He said sitting down next to her. **_

_**'The doctor said it was normal in my case.' Robin said as she played with Barney's hair. It had been a hard 7 months for all of them. It was a surprise to all of them that she was having a baby as she was told years before she couldn't have them. So Robin had to be careful of what she did and what she ate. Barney made sure he could be with her 24/7 to make sure she was okay and Ted..was being Ted. **_

_**'You know what.' Robin said. Both of the men looked at her. 'I hate being pregnant.' They stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. 'Why is that so funny!'**_

_**'Robin, you have been pregnant for 7 months, you have another two months to go.' Ted said between laughs.**_

_**'Because I miss drinking scotch and smoking and working. Its hard!'**_

_**'Aw, you'll be able to do that soon.' Barney said putting one arm around her shoulders and placed on hand on her stomach. Robin gave out a small grunt but smiled. But then she started to shift uncomfortably in her seat. 'Robin you okay?' Barney said worried. **_

_**'Yeah, its just...wooh!' Robin said putting her hands on top of Barney's. **_

_**'Wait, this isn't a false alarm again, is it?' Ted said standing up.**_

_**'Does it look like it's a false alarm Ted!' Robin screeched at him. **_

_**'Okay, okay,' Barney said standing up 'Ted go get the car ready and I'll go get your bag!' Barney said running of into the bed room. 'And Robin try to keep calm.' He said running back into the living room. He threw the bag over his shoulder and help Robin up. 'Barney I'm really scared.' She said holding on to his hand really tightly. 'I know Robin, but its going to be okay I promise.' **_

_**Everyone knew this day had to come but they didn't expect it to be so soon.**_

* * *

**Everybody come and play**

**Throw every last care away**

**Let's go to the mall**

**TODAY.**

**I have no idea why I did that. Bye. **


End file.
